Forbidden
by SaSuNaRuLoVeR246
Summary: "Who is she?" Kakashi asked. "..." "Its...its not a she is it?" Naruto smiled sadly. "You caught me. Im a fag." SasukexNaruto/BoyxBoy Warning: Some kakanaru, sasushika, shikanaru sasushikanaru not PWP I swear!
1. Im A Fag

….I don't own naruto… :(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Care to explain Naruto?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruto looked at him and turned away stubbornly, snorting.

"No…I'm good. Thank you though _Sasuke._"

"Naruto, what's got you so pissed off? It's freaking annoying! All you ever do is sulk anymore! _Sulk. _Everyone's found that extremely weird…not that I care." Sasuke added.

"I not… I don't…" He had his words confused, staring at the ground with a mixed expression.

"Hn…what? I cant seem to make out what your trying to say?" Sasuke asked, smirking slightly.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and growled under his breath. Turning away, he said, "…Its nothing." He glared at the glared at the floor, as if it just spat him an insult, before storming off.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Sometimes, he is such a girl."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto walked down the empty streets, silently kicking a rock. It fell of the edge of the sidewalk in a sewer. He frowned.

"Even kicking a rock I can't win!" He grumbled, frustrated.

"Talking to yourself Naruto?" He turned his head to look at the silver haired, mask covered face of his sensei, Kakashi. Naruto huffed and sat on the edge of the sidewalk, motioning for him to do the same.

"So, what's got you bothered?" Kakashi asked, taking a seat next to him on the crumbled up sidewalk. Naruto sighed before burying his head in his hands.

"I don't know…some things have been confusing me lately…"

Kakashi tapped his chin. _Things? Now when have I used that word in such a sentence? _He grinned, before looking at Naruto's covered face.

"Naruto, is it possible, you have a crush?"

Naruto flinched and looked at Kakashi. His beaming face freaked him out and he backed up a bit. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat.

"Well," How was he going to explain this? "I might."

Kakashi frowned. "Might?" Naruto nodded and he signaled him to continue.

"I can never go to sleep, because I'm always thinking. About us. Being together. Holding hands. Kissing even. Its impossible though. We could never…" He grimaced. "Its forbidden."

"Forbidden? Why?" He pushed Naruto on.

"Well…not forbidden exactly. But people would be repulsed. Disgusted. Frightened." Naruto sighed.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's face and he suddenly felt bad for the poor boy.

"Who is she?"

Naruto looked up at him, before lowering his head an shielding his eyes. He knows this position all too well.

"Its…its not a she, is it?" He asked, giving the boy a knowing smile, even though he couldn't see. Naruto finally looked up and Kakashi saw the tears in his eyes, barely there, but there non the less.

"You caught me. I'm a fag." Kakashi flinched at the word. _Fag. _He said it with so much venom, like he couldn't believe he liked the opposite gender. Like he needed to change. Like it's wrong.

"Is…is this why its forbidden?" _Or why you think it is?_

Naruto nodded. Kakashi clenched his fist.

"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with being gay. _Nothing._"

"Then, why does it feel like my heart is breaking whenever someone calls me a fag?"

Kakashi paused.

"Because your in love, but they're blocking your way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Review? Ill write a second chapter :D Nd what ever did happen to Sasuke? ;)


	2. What Are You Doing to Me Sasuke?

Ok so, I know I should be waiting for more reviews, but I just _had _to post this!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…if only…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Last time:_

_"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with being gay. _Nothing_."_

_"Then, why does it feel like my heart is breaking whenever someone calls me a fag?"_

_Kakashi paused._

_"Because your in love, but they're blocking your way."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid Kakashi Sensei…saying something dramatic then disappearing in a puff of smoke." Naruto looked at the sky. "But, I'm not sure if he was right. Am I really in love?"

Naruto groaned before snapping his head forward again and sighing. _Why have I been so confused lately? _He thought, frowning. _Every time I see him…my heart feels like its going to explode. _He smacked himself mentally. _No. Absolutely not. Naruto Uzumaki is not gay. But, then why did I tell Kakashi that I was? Was I telling him the truth? Am I really a fag?_

"Naruto, why do you keep making faces like your having a conversation with yourself?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and snorted.

"Maybe I was."

"Your a moron." Sasuke replied shortly.

Naruto glared then slumped his shoulders. He knew the insult was coming anyway. Since when did Sasuke not insult him? That would be the day all hell froze over.

"Why are you stalking me?" Naruto asked Sasuke abruptly. Well, he did seem to be appearing out of nowhere lately. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and scoffed.

"Like I have time to waste on following you."

Naruto glared and started to stomp off. Sasuke muttered something and if Naruto wasn't paying enough attention, he would have missed it.

"_I need to speak with you." _

Why did those words make him tingle? He didn't know. But whatever the reason, he turned around and walked back. He snorted and said,

"What?"

Sasuke smirked again and Naruto took a step back out of instinct. Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto froze. He got close to Naruto's ears and said something that was barely less then a whisper.

"Who's this little crush of yours?"

Naruto opened his mouth, then shut it again before saying in a choked whisper,

"You _were _stalking me, weren't you?"

Sasuke laughed, and the noise touched his ears sending a shiver down his spine.

"No, of course not. But I can't exactly help what my ears choose to focus on. I was intrigued as you told Kakashi about your little crush." Naruto gulped. "And, to hear you have a crush on a _male,_ I'm most definitely interested on who you've taken a liking to."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke's intense eyes.

"Is…is this your way of calling me a faggot? Because I've had enough taunting for a lifetime. I know I'm a damn faggot ok? I know!" Naruto sighed to catch his breath, then let out a shaky laugh. Sasuke stepped back and stared at him with cold eyes.

"Don't ever use that word again. _Ever._" Sasuke stopped for a minute, but then continued. "You can call yourself a fucking faggot all you want, but I will never tolerate that word."

Naruto glared back.

"What the fuck do you care for?"

Sasuke let out a low growl, then moved back to his ears to whisper his next few words.

"I care, because," He placed his hand on the tan stomach slightly showing from the black t-shirt. "I like men too. Especially ones with blonde hair and blue eyes." He bit Naruto's earlobe and chuckled darkly. Naruto's eyes shot open. He didn't even notice they were closed in the first place! He let out the breath he didn't realize he wad holding and took a step back. Then another, and another and…he bolted. Sasuke stared after him with a glint in his eyes and licked his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto was bent over, gasping for air and reciting the same mantra over and over in his head.

_Why. Why? Why! _

He collapsed on the sidewalk bench with his head pounding. Or was that his heart? He shook his head, trying to erase what just happened from his mind.

_Did he really just do that? Did Sasuke Uchiha just tell me he's gay? Gay for me? Did he just try _hitting _on me? He said blonde hair and blue eyes. That's most definitely me. But, what could have happened if I stayed? Would he have kissed me? He…he licked my ear. He _licked _my ear. What, how do I face him? What do I say? Do I pretend to forget? What am I supposed to do?_

Naruto groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Sasuke, what are you _doing _to me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And there's chapter two! Chapter three up next in the oven! Reviews will be awarded with cookies! *holds cookies out* You know you want them! :D


	3. Sasuke Answer Me!

Haha everyone seems to want me to continue with this story so I will

Obviously I don't own Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Did he really just do that? Did Sasuke Uchiha just tell me he's gay? Gay for me? Did he just try _hitting_ on me? He said blonde hair and blue eyes. That's most definitely me. But, what could have happened if I stayed? Would he have kissed me? He…he licked my ear. He _licked_ my ear. What, how do I face him? What do I say? Do I pretend to forget? What am I supposed to do?_

_Naruto groaned and buried his face in his hands._

_"Sasuke, what are you doing to me?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, will you tell me who your crushing on Naruto?" Kakashi asked, grinning at the now blushing Naruto. He didn't answer so Kakashi nudged him. "Well?"

"I'm not telling you." Naruto said and huffed.

Kakashi paused before grinning again.

"I'll guess."

Naruto stared at him before shrugging.

"Alright."

Kakashi stopped smiling and put his thinking face on, tapping his chin and knitting his eyebrows together tight.

"I see black hair, shaped like a chickens ass. Onyx eyes that are full of…nothing. All the time." Naruto gulped. Kakashi continued. " Sometimes…they're even red." Naruto started to sweat. "Blue sandals, a blue shirt and white pants." Naruto sighed.

"Alright…I think you kno-" Kakashi cut him off.

"Wait wait wait! I see something else! It's coming!"

Naruto frowned.

"Kakashi I get it-"

"Wait for it…" Kakashi cut him off again, grinning.

"Kakashi!"

"And a leaf shinobi head band! That's it!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Naruto sighed and Kakashi laughed. _Sometimes this guy is such a pain in the ass._ Naruto thought. Kakashi's grin subsided to a smile when he looked at the small boy before him. Ruffling his hair, he said,

"Don't worry. It's going to work out."

Naruto looked back up at him, smoothing out his hair before responding,

"I wish I could take your word for it. But I'm not sure anymore Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed.

"What do you mean, Naruto."

"Well, Sasuke is just so confusing. One second he's calling me a moron and the next," Naruto gulped. "He's at my ear. Whispering how he likes men too. How he especially likes men with…" He paused to take a deep breath. "Blond hair. And…and blue eyes."

He looked back a Kakashi to see he was in deep thought. Naruto leaned forward and waved a hand in front of his face. Snapping out of what seemed to be a trance, Kakashi looked down at Naruto and gave him a strained smile before walking away, leaving Naruto in confusion.

"Ka-Kakashi…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto ended up walking home alone that night. It was raining and he was freezing and confused. Kicking the door open to his busted up apartment, he sat on the couch and passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sasuke!" A shrill voice called.

He turned around and stared at the mass of pink running towards him at full speed. She stopped directly in front of him and stared at him with brilliant orbs of green. He grunted and nodded, a motion for her to continue with what she had to say.

"Would you go out to eat with me? I'll pay for us and we can have something instead of ramen for once because of Naruto! Or we could just go back to my house and I could cook for the both of-"

"No."

Sakura looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Awhh…please Sasuke?"

He snorted and started to walk off before Sakura grabbed his wrist. Turning around, he prepared to tell her to fuck off, no means no, but Sakura said what she had to say first.

"Sasuke, you always tell me no. And there is never a reason. Do you like to see me hurt? Or do you really have a reason to break my heart every day?" She dropped his arm and stared at the ground, slightly shaking.

He realized he could turn away and leave, right now. She probably wouldn't be able to stop him. But, instead he answered her.

"There is a reason."

Sakura looked up at him with unshed tears.

_Why is she crying now? I tell her all the time we can never be. I'm an Uchiha. I need someone of equal power. Now some weak little girl who obsesses over me. _He thought with distaste.

Sakura grimaced.

"What could that reason be? Are you in love with someone else?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, before turning away and nodding his head.

"Who Sasuke?" She said in a small voice, feeling defeated. "Is…is it Ino?"

"No."

Sakura frowned.

"Hinata?"

"Not even close Sakura."

Frowning, she thought for another moment.

"…Is it that sand girl Temari?"

"No."

"Tenten?"

Sasuke growled. _Its not a girl. _He thought bitterly.

"No."

Sakura sighed in annoyance. Then she said something that actually made Sasuke sweat.

"Sasuke, those are the only girls in Konoha, besides the Sensei's. And that's disgusting."

"I know…"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows and stood there for a few moments. Then, looking up at Sasuke wide eyed, she asked,

"Sasuke…are…are you gay?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I feel bad for just leaving you guys there L review for more! I'm on a roll!


	4. Sakuras Confrontation

Sorry guys! Been suffering a horrible case of (dun dun dunn) writers block! But I'm back for more! Ok lets start shall we?

I do not own Naruto…*sniffles*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sakura knitted her eyebrows and stood there for a few moments. Then, looking up at Sasuke wide eyed, she asked,_

_"Sasuke…are…are you gay?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Naruto froze. Why did he have a strange sense of déjà vu? He looked around and frowned._

_Where the fuck am I?_

"_Naruto, why do you keep making faces like your having a conversation with yourself?"_

_Okay, now those words were _definitely _spoken before. He spoke those same words he said that same day._

"_Maybe I was."_

"_You're a moron."_

_Why is he back to this moment? Everything's so familiar…_

_Then he felt the hand on his stomach. This part came after the argument of being gay._

"_I like men too. Especially ones with blonde hair and blue eyes." The bite at his earlobe. The hand on his stomach. The dark chuckle eliciting from his mouth. Its all so…familiar. _

_He didn't run away this time._

_Sasuke leaned down and he could feel his breath on his lips. The cool hand was rubbing in circles on his warm stomach. He looked in Sasuke's eyes and they were staring back with malice. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, Sasuke was ripping him to shreds. He was screaming. Sasuke was laughing._

Naruto shot up, his chest heaving with his gasps. He was drenched in his sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. He grabbed his ankles and squeezed them slightly, trying to calm down. Then he laid back down in bed.

"What…the fuck…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto walked down the empty streets, partly delusional. He stared at the floor, eyes wide and shaky. He was trembling slightly, and he was trying to collect his thoughts.

_Sasuke was killing me. Sasuke was enjoying it. Sasuke was enjoying killing me. _

His throbbing headache was really starting to get to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke frowned. Sakura wouldn't let it go. She's been aggravating him all day, purposely trying to cross paths with him and even going as far as to say she needs to check up on his chakra. Does she even handle chakra checkups?

All day he's been wandering the streets, searching for a certain blonde. Though he never saw the unruly hair. He kind of missed the days when he wore that orange jumpsuit. The blinding outfit proved easy to notice.

He stared at the floor and kicked a rock, only to watch it be kicked back. He looked back up and stared at probably the laziest ninja known to man.

"Nara."

"Uchiha."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After calming down a little bit, Naruto went to Ichiraku's to eat. Naruto ordered his miso ramen and laid his head on the table as he waited for his order. Teuchi returned and placed his meal on the table. Looking up, Naruto searched for Ayame, he could really use some advice right now.

"Hey Teuchi, where's Ayame?" He asked, taking a sip out of his bowl. The broth was always the best part.

The man grinned.

"Ah, she's on a _date._" Naruto could of sworn he wiggled his eyebrows.

Naruto sipped his ramen again and laughed.

"Finally! That girls always here." He said laughing and actually spilling some of the ramen on the table.

Teuchi smiled and said softly,

"Young love is the best kind, eh?"

Naruto forced a smile on his.

"The best."

He stood up and said his thanks before paying and leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto was walking home and ran into Sakura. Se grabbed his arm with that inhuman strength of hers and pulled him to a more secluded spot.

"…Sakura…?"

Naruto was confused. What was going on? Sakura clenched her fist and stared at Naruto coldly.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" She spat.

Naruto winced.

"W-what?"

Sakura took a step closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun, _my _Sasuke-kun, says he's gay. And he says he's in love with you."

Naruto gasped quietly.

"He what…"

Sakura growled.

"What the fuck did you do to him, queer?"

Naruto winced and looked down.

_Queer._

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING FAG!"

Sakura screeched in her unnaturally high pitched voice.

"I didn't do anything!"

He didn't even have any idea what she was talking about!

_Sasuke said he was in love with me? Sasuke actually _said _that?_

Sakura was seething. She crept up to his ear, like a disgusting snake slithering up to his prey, ready to eat the mouse whole.

"You better tell Sasuke that he's a disgusting sikko for even _looking _at you that way. Maybe then he'll think about this twice. And maybe then he'll look at me differently."

She did a little hair flip and walked away, leaving him stunned.

_Sasuke loves me?_

He couldn't help but feel giddy, despite the fact he has to break Sasuke's heart now.

_Or maybe I don't._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And scene! So how was it? Pretty good for someone with writers block, eh? I tried to make it longer at least. Hope you liked it :D

Reviews? Please?


	5. A New Friend? Why Not?

So yeaa this would be chapter five. Sorry I'm not sure if the way they've been talking has been awkwardly phrased, I kinda have trouble with making the words flow. So if its really bad, tell me please? Haha or if its good, you can tell me that too! And I've had writers block, sorry. :3

Yep…I don't own Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sasuke loves me?_

_He couldn't help but feel giddy, despite the fact he has to break Sasuke's heart now._

_Or maybe I don't._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke and Shikamaru awkwardly stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Then, as if reading his mind, Shikamaru said,

"Something is troubling you."

Snorting, Sasuke shoved his comment aside.

"Fancy running into you here, hm?"

Shikamaru blinked, before staring at him confusedly. Noticing the Uchiha brushed his observation off. It kind of annoyed him, so he probed.

"Love troubles. Eh?"

It was meant as a joke, but it amused him when a corner of Sasuke's lips twitched.

"Hn."

Ah, what a heart-wrenching response. Sarcasm, of course. He started to examine the Uchiha. Feminine in a way, yet masculine. Tall, taller then him, but only by a few inches. Black hair, onyx eyes. He nodded his head.

"Love troubles, but not with a girl. Correct?"

Hm, now there's the signs he was looking for. The Uchiha tensed, clenching his fists. One eye twitched, and his lips slightly curled back, as though he was going to snarl at him. The way he reacted almost made him laugh. Almost.

He decided to pin the tail on the donkey. Allowing his lips to twitch up in a smirk, he decided he was going to drag on the torture.

"He's male, of course. I think blonde hair?" Sasuke's eye twitched again. This would be amusing. "Blue eyes…? Obsessed with orange?" He started to grin at the hatred behind his eyes. He was too easy. "Whisker marks on his cheeks…" Then he snapped.

"_Would you shut the fuck up!"_

Now, he could have replied with something witty, but he didn't exactly want his ass chidoried. Instead, he stayed impassive.

"Naruto Uzumaki…I say it's a good pick." He expected Sasuke to start screaming at him again, but he saw his fists slowly unclench. He shrugged. "Ever heard the phrase, 'opposites attract'?" He waited a few seconds, not exactly expecting an answer, but still. "I guess that's yours and Naruto's situation." He sighed, stretching his hands over his head and opening an eye to direct it towards Sasuke. He looked deep in thought.

"But, I would watch out."

At this, Sasuke turned to stare at him blankly.

"Hn."

Well, that sure told him 'go ahead. Do tell.' Sarcasm, again.

"Sakura hates gays. And she loves you. If she ever found out, who knows what would happen to Naruto…"

With that, he trailed off, glancing at Sasuke again.

"Why…why only Naruto?"

He actually talked, which, he'll admit, actually did startle Shikamaru. Although he didn't show it.

He shrugged.

"She likes you. She hates Naruto. Just gives her more of a reason to hate him."

In all honesty, he was actually kind of just assuming that. Sakura does hate him, but he's not sure if she'd exactly track down Naruto.

Sasuke blanked. Could she…_would _she…?

Shikamaru nodded to Sasuke before walking off. Bidding his farewell, he called,

"See you some time, Uchiha."

"Goodbye…erm…Shikamaru…"

Shocked, Shikamaru turned around to stare at Sasuke. He looked just as surprised as he did. Sasuke stared back, before Shikamaru broke the silence.

"You…called me by my name."

Sasuke nodded. Either he wasn't acknowledging him and trying to brush it of, or he was truly too shocked to speak. Shikamaru didn't know what to say, so he asked the obvious question here.

"So…do you…see me as a…friend…?"

That came out way more awkward then he expected it too, but he'd have to deal with it. Looking at Sasuke, he saw him staring at him, then slowly nodding.

Blinking, Shikamaru's lips twitched into a small smile.

"See you later Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled off his tongue way better then Uchiha anyways. He could get used to being his friend. Sasuke waved his hand slightly and nodded. As Shikamaru walked off, Sasuke started to wonder.

_Is Shikamaru a genius? Or am I just that obvious?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto walked down the empty streets. Why is it that the streets always seemed empty when he walked down them? Maybe people were avoiding him. He wouldn't doubt it. Everyone avoids him. Although he never understood. That's why he _liked _Sasuke. They could consider each other as rivals, as equals. He payed attention to him, even though he pretended to ignore his 'ridiculous ramblings.' But, he knew that he didn't mean it. Sasuke had a heart. Even though he believed it to be ice cold. And Sasuke likes him…scratch that. _Loves _him. What to do, what to do.

He scratched his head then sighed. Sakura wanted him to break Sasuke's heart. How could he do that? Wait, how could she even want Sasuke to be hurt? Her beloved Sasuke! He would never understand the girl. Then again, when did he ever understand her? One second she's being nice and the next she's scowling in his direction. She made no sense. It's as if she was bipolar or something. He would laugh because if he didn't, Sakura would hate him more then she already does. He would always say he had an insane crush on her, but he knew what it really was. Just a cover. A cover for…his gayness. He's gay for Sasuke…its like the first kiss they shared at the academy. Sure, they pulled back and wiped their mouths, but he knew he couldn't help but smile. That was the day. The day he knew he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. And also the day his world would begin to spiral into chaos.

But he didn't know it would be so soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And I finished chapter 5! How do you like it? Good? Bad? Absolutely positutley stupid? Well, review and let me know! Up next, Chapter six!

Preview:

_Sakura stared at Naruto with that sadistic grin of hers. Naruto backed up a bit as she moved closer. Grinning smugly, Sakura whispered into his ear,_

"_I told you to do this one simple favor for me didn't I?"_

_Naruto nodded, not knowing what to do. He saw her grimace, and then lean forward to peck his lips._

_Before he could scream at her to get the fuck of him, he heard a low growl. And there, in all his sexy and pissed off glory, Sasuke stood. His eye was twitching madly and he bared his teeth in a snarl. Naruto could have shit his pants right there, but he saw something in his eyes. _

_Hurt._

_Sasuke Uchiha was hurt._

_And it was because of him._


	6. You Lose

Hereeeesss chapter 6 everybody!

Me no owney Naruto.

_He scratched his head then sighed. Sakura wanted him to break Sasuke's heart. How could he do that? Wait, how could she even want Sasuke to be hurt? Her beloved Sasuke! He would never understand the girl. Then again, when did he ever understand her? One second she's being nice and the next she's scowling in his direction. She made no sense. It's as if she was bipolar or something. He would laugh because if he didn't, Sakura would hate him more then she already does. He would always say he had an insane crush on her, but he knew what it really was. Just a cover. A cover for…his gayness. He's gay for Sasuke…its like the first kiss they shared at the academy. Sure, they pulled back and wiped their mouths, but he knew he couldn't help but smile. That was the day. The day he knew he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. And also the day his world would begin to spiral into chaos._

_But he didn't know it would be so soon._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke walked home quietly. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to tell Shikamaru he was his friend. _I mean, he was more of a friend to me then anyone else. And Naruto. Naruto…_

He hadn't seen that blonde furball in a while. He smiled a bit. Maybe he should find him. Who knows what kind of trouble the blonde got himself into? Then what Shikamaru said popped into his mind.

_"But, I would watch out."_

_"Hn."_

_"Sakura hates gays. And she loves you. If she ever found out, who knows what would happen to Naruto…"_

Would Sakura ever do something like that? He wasn't exactly sure. Sakura loved him, yes, but he didn't think she would go as far as to hurt Naruto.

Maybe he should find Naruto.

Just in case.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto laughed for the hundredth time that day. And for the same reason too. Sasuke loving him was just too unreal! It...just doesn't see possible. Why wasn't it possible though? That, he honestly didn't know the answer to.

_I mean, _he thought. _Sasuke can't love me. He has to be straight. He's…too perfect to not be. But, then again, he never did have a girlfriend. Not once have I seen him with one. Well, that can't really mean anything actually. Maybe he hasn't found the one yet. But, does he think the one is me? Me? Of all people he chooses his best friend/enemy. It just doesn't make sense!_

As Naruto was having this argument in his head, he bumped into something. Something with chicken ass hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto having some inner battle with himself. It was even more hilarious when he looked up and widened his eyes in a comical fashion. He almost laughed at him, but stopped short. His lips twitched.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked.

"Hn. Yes?"

Naruto's eyes seemed to have sparked with delight for a small second, but then it was replaced with a glare.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn."

"No! Don't you _hn _me, Uchiha!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Naruto looked as though he was fuming on the inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto was fuming.

How can he just sit there after the almost kiss they shared! Well, stand there actually. Eh, same thing.

He glared at the brooding teen in front of him. Then he saw something that made him confused.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smirk.

Then it was gone.

_What could he be smirking about?_

"We're on a last name basis now? _U-zu-ma-ki?_"

Naruto flinched at the way he said his name.

He glowered at Sasuke.

"Yes we are, _U-chi-ha._"

He saw something spark in the Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto smirked.

_Its on._

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke saw that playful grin dancing on Naruto's lips. If he could just devour those luscious lips…

"Uchiha!"

He snapped back into reality and stared at the grinning boy.

"You thinking 'bout something?"

He saw the teasing smile playing on Naruto's lips.

_How did he…?_

Sasuke stared.

Naruto continued smiling.

"No I wasn't."

_Well, that was a horrible lie. _Sasuke thought, grimacing at his own stupidity.

Naruto noticed and that teasing smile grew.

"Oh _really _Uchiha? I don't believe that."

Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"What the-why not?"

Naruto took a step towards Sasuke.

"Because, you seemed to be enjoying whatever little fantasy you were having in your head."

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped.

"What?"

"You were licking your lips."

Sasuke cursed inwardly.

_Fuck. I'm screwed. _He frowned.

Naruto didn't miss Sasuke's face falter. He moved quickly and was right by his ear.

"Tell me."

"T-tell you what?"

Sasuke hissed for stuttering. This wasn't going so well.

"Hm…what were you thinking about, _U-chi-ha?_"

Sasuke realized too late that Naruto was in control right now because he allowed it. And he didn't like it. Turning around, he crashed Naruto into a wall, pinning his hands above his head.

"Holy _fuck _Naruto, you sure are intoxicating."

He didn't miss the little squeak emit from Naruto's mouth. He leaned forward and licked the shell of Naruto's ear, feeling him shiver against him. Naruto let out a breathy sigh before responding carefully.

"Mmm…you _lose." _

Sasuke froze for a moment.

"_What?"_

Naruto wasn't squirming underneath him anymore. It angered him. He heard Naruto giggle.

"You lose. You said my name. We were only saying last names. You said my first name."

Sasuke blinked, pulling back and staring at Naruto.

"_What the fuck?"_

Naruto sighed, and not the kind of breathy sigh he liked to hear from his mouth. It was a frustrated one. One that was like 'damn I have to explain again.'

"You said, 'holy fuck Naruto, you sure are in-"

Naruto let out a sharp gasp as Sasuke grinded his leg in between Naruto's.

"_Please shut the fuck up."_

Well, he did say please, didn't he?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto groaned, and told himself not to moan, even though he was fighting the urge not to.

Sasuke was grinding his leg in-between his. This was not how it was supposed to be! Naruto was supposed to be getting Sasuke all hot and bothered! He didn't want it this way!

Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip.

_Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck…_

He felt warm lips pressed against his own, and he opened his eyes slightly. Through half-lidded eyes, he stared as Sasuke devoured his lips. He opened his mouth, urging Sasuke to move on, but he moved back. He stared at Naruto with a slight smirk and leaned down to lick Naruto's lips and whisper in his ear.

"See you later Uzumaki."

And he was gone.

Naruto slid down the wall once his hands were released. He blinked through hazy eyes and tried to calm his rugged breathing. He could only think one thing as he tried to ignore his throbbing member.

_Fuck you Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That wasn't too explicit for a rated T story right? And I'm wondering if I _should _make it rated M. I can have a lot more things going on that way…and lemons. So, should I keep this T and make it clean or M and make Sasuke the dominating person you all know you want? Ahh…what to choose, what to choose. I'll leave it up to you. ;)

That little preview with Sakura wasn't meant to be in this chapter, more like two chapters from now, so don't worry its coming!


	7. Allow Me To Help You

Time for chapter 7! I've decided rated M would best suit the direction this story is going in. The plot in my head just isn't going in the same direction as it was two weeks ago…ok so anyway, on with the story!

I don't own Naruto… *dies a little bit inside*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"See you later Uzumaki."_

_And he was gone._

_Naruto slid down the wall once his hands were released. He blinked through hazy eyes and tried to calm his rugged breathing. He could only think one thing as he tried to ignore his throbbing member._

Fuck you Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke groaned.

Why. Why_? Why!_

Why did he just up and leave? Who does that when there's a blonde god…dess? Could he even call Naruto a girl? Well, he would be the girl in the relationship. Anyways, off track, how could he just take off with the sweet blonde right in front of him with that pleading, take-me-now look? Any other rational gay man would have fucked him into the stone wall right then and there.

_I mean…how did I resist those taunting, saliva covered lips…that half-lidded gaze…that sinfully delicious ragged breathing…knowing I did that to him. Why did I leave? How did I manage to do that? _

Sasuke grinded his teeth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid teme. How could he just leave me like that. Holy shit this actually _hurts."_

Naruto looked down at his raging hard on straining against his jeans. He can't walk home like this! Naruto frowned.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._

Sneaking into a small alleyway, Naruto sighed and dropped his pants and ramen boxers at the same time. He let out a dizzy breath and gripped his boner, gasping at the touch. He started pumping slowly at first, letting little whimpers escape his mouth. Licking his lips, he started pumping harder, faster, moans spilling from his mouth like a sinful melody. He was so close, just a little more…

Naruto was interrupted by a strangled gasp. Stopping all together and not bothering to hide his shame, he stared at the intruder.

The one eye stared back.

"Oh uh…hi Kakashi-sensei."

Clearing his throat, Kakashi scratched his head.

"Hi Naruto."

"How are you on this fine day?"

Kakashi paused, eyes traveling to Naruto's aroused member. Then, staring back into Naruto's embarrassed eyes, Kakashi announced,

"Naruto, it's raining."

Blinking, Naruto finally noticed Kakashi's soaked form, and his own drenched appearance.

"Oh, I, uh, haven't noticed."

Kakashi seemed to have smirked knowingly under his mask.

"Yes. You were…_busy, _hm?"

Blushing, Naruto leaned down to pull his jeans back up, but a pale hand stopped him. A whisper in his ear made his slight boner become a complete hard-on again.

"No no Naruto. Allow me to…_help _you."

Naruto gasped when a pale hand gripped his member gently, but firmly. Kakashi stroked him, teasing the tip by circling it. Then he started pumping faster, the rain giving him better movement. Naruto couldn't handle himself, he was soon calling Kakashi's name and moaning. Naruto twitched, and with a final spas attack, came hard into Kakashi's hand. Naruto collapsed on the floor in a heap, panting and twitching randomly. Coming over his high, he looked up at Kakashi, who finished licking the substance off his hand. Blushing hotly, Naruto started to pull up his pants, the same time Kakashi started walking away. But turning around, Kakashi winked the one visible eye at Naruto.

"See you 'round. Maybe, we can have another…_chat._"

Then he was gone, leaving Naruto confused and standing in just his ramen boxers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sat on his bed in just orange boxers. His clothes were soaked, and he didn't realize how late it was until he got home.

12:38 am : Naruto returned home

12:45 am : Naruto stripped of his clothes and threw them in the hamper

12:50 am : Naruto sat on his bed

1:00 am : Naruto just realized he got jerked off by his former teacher

1:17 am : Naruto wondered how he was going to explain this to Sasuke

1:46 am : Naruto, after some hard thinking, said he wasn't going to tell Sasuke

2:24 am : Naruto finally fell asleep

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was sitting on his couch, reading a novel he's read three times before. He suddenly felt a knot tighten up in the pit of his stomach and flinched.

1:00 am : Sasuke felt the knot tighten painfully

1:17 am : The knot loosened and Sasuke was relieved

1:46 am : Sasuke felt like he was punched in the gut, the knot was extremely tight.

2:24 am : Sasuke let the breath of air he was holding go.

2:28 am : Sasuke decided it was time to go to bed.

2:32 am : Sasuke went to bed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys, writers block hit me hard this time. I'm extremely sorry! I know you guys probably wanted some SasuNaru action for the long wait, but I needed some KakaNaru action for right now. *smiles sheepishly* Hey, I could have made it rape! I was actually planning on having Kakashi rape Naruto in that scene, but decided against it. I DO actually like Kakashi, so I couldn't make him the bad guy :P

Well? Reviews? I promise a faster update if I get at least five ;)

Alright, baii-baii for now!


	8. Whats That White Stuff?

_Me: *hiding behind tree* err….hiya guys…ur not too mad are you? It hasn't been that long, right? *gets cookie thrown at face* alright…I get it im sorry *scratches head nervously* ehem…ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Deidara: Binx-chan over here does not, never has and never will own Naruto, un._

_Me: *sniffle* You didn't have to be so mean about it…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"See you 'round. Maybe, we can have another…_chat_."_

_Then he was gone, leaving Naruto confused and standing in just his ramen boxers._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto woke up from a quiet knock on his door. He went to go get it, until he realized that he was sort of tangled up. He wiggled himself out of the blankets and heard another knock on the door, louder this time.

"Gah! Im coming!" He yelled once he heard the knocks getting impatient. He ran to the door and slammed it open, staring at Sasuke's face.

_Ah…his beautiful face in the morning…wait…beautiful? _

Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Uh, come in?" Sasuke nodded and wandered into Naruto's kitchen. He gave Naruto a look.

"What?"

"There's ramen on your chicken."

"…yeah I know."

"You…you don't _eat _it like that, do you!"

Naruto looked at the floor.

"No…."

"That's disgusting."

Naruto shrugged and grinned.

"So what do you want?"

Naruto didn't expect what happened next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru was walking down the street, going to Naruto's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and grabbed the front of his shirt, crushing his lips on his. He worked his tongue into Naruto's mouth, exploring every part of his mouth before attacking Naruto's tongue with his own. He heard little mewls coming from his mouth and decided it was time to move on when he felt something touch his thigh.

He crashed Naruto into the wall, grinding into to his and listened to the sounds Naruto made. He found his way to Naruto neck and licked it, watching Naruto buck his hips for attention.

He smirked.

"Is that a kunai, or are you just happy to see me?"

Naruto groaned and, in a breathless voice whispered,

"S-Sasuke…why?"

His sucked Naruto's neck hard, leaving a hickey, or more of a bruise. Naruto moaned.

"I want to repay you for what I left you with yesterday." He worked his way back up to Naruto's ear and licked the outer shell. "So, explain to me what happened after I left. Were you a dirty boy and did something naughty in the alleyway?"

Naruto froze, remembering how Kakashi helped him explode. Sasuke took it a different way. He rubbed Naruto through his pants.

"Common baby, don't be shy. Tell me _exactly _what you did." Naruto squeaked, and bit his lip.

Sasuke smirked.

"Did you start by pulling your pants down? Like this…" He unbuckled Naruto's pants and let them hit the floor, along with his boxers. Naruto gasped at the sudden air. Sasuke grabbed his length. "Mmm…then you took your dick in your hands and pretended it was mine right?" He teased the tip of his head with his thumb, making Naruto tremble. Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto's neck, licking it. "Then you pumped slowly." Sasuke did just that, going agonizingly slow. Naruto was going to lose it. Sasuke made another hickey. "Naruto…" His lips ghosted across his neck, breathing on the coat of saliva he just left. Naruto got goose bumps. "Take off your shirt."

Naruto, with trembling hands, took off his shirt. Sasuke licked one nipple, before latching onto it and ferociously sucking and licking and biting it. He started pumping Naruto hard, loving the sounds he made. He switched to the other nipple to make it just as purple as he made the first. He whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Come for me Naruto."

And he did. Naruto exploded in his hands. Panting and out of breath, Naruto watched Sasuke lick his fingers with a smirk on his lips, along with his cum. Naruto collapsed on the floor. And Sasuke sat next to him, grabbing his dick again and lightly teasing the tip. Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-no Sasuke…stop. No more…I can't…"

He smiled and layed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. This was different, it wasn't full of passion and lust, it was just a simple peck on the cheek. Nothing more. And Naruto loved it. He loved this part of Sasuke. The part that's not just based on lust. The part that's based on love.

_I...I love Sasuke. I do. I love him alot. But...what about the thing with Kakashi..._

Naruto winced, just thinking about that incedent. Sasuke felt it and grabbed Naruto's waist. He kissed Naruto's neck and Naruto shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't say anything, just sighed and leaned his head on Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and pushed Naruto off lightly and grabbed his shoudlers to stare at him.

"Naruto...what happened?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but a knock interrupted the moment.

_Knock Knock_

"...Hello?" A muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

_Shikamaru._

"Shit!" Naruto whispered franticly, searching for his clothes scattered throughout the room to get dressed. Sasuke grabbed a few napkins to clean himself of quickly.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey Naruto! You home?" The lazy ninja called through the door with a yawn.

"Y-yeah! One sec Shika!" He called back with a nervous giggle. Sasuke snorted. Naruto gave him a glare. Pulling his pants up, he ran to the door and threw it open. Shikamaru stood there with a bored expression and nodded towards Naruto. Looking around him, Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"Visiting Naruto."

Shikamaru raised and eyebrow.

"Whats that white stuff on your shirt?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alrighty and thats a rap! ^.^ So who liked it? Raise your hand!


	9. So, Mister 200 IQ

Im backk! And ready to show you my amazing writing skills!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"_

_He shrugged._

_"Visiting Naruto."_

_Shikamaru raised and eyebrow._

_"What's that white stuff on your shirt?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke shrugged.

"Icing."

Shikamaru let a knowing smile grace his lips.

"Icing. Right. Prove it."

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's face turn ten shades of red. Taking his finger. He scraped off the 'icing' and licked it slowly.

"Mmm…vanilla."

Naruto almost fainted and Shikamaru grinned lazily. Sasuke smirked and leaned on a wall.

"So Shikamaru, what're you doing here?"

Naruto sighed and bounced happily up the Shikamaru.

"Yeah Shika! What brings you to my domain!

Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother warily.

"Sakura...?" Naruto said, scratching his head. "What about her?"

Shikamaru shuffled his feet.

"I don't know. She just told me to tell you that she wants to see you tomorrow. Next to Ichiraku. At 5:30..."

Naruto furrowed his eyesbrows.

"Al...alright..."

Shikamaru nodded and went for the door, before Sasuke called his name. Shikamaru turned around and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto stared at him confused. Sasuke sighed.

"I beleive it would be rude if you were to just _leave _after you told us useful information."

Naruto blinked, then grinned and nodded.

"Yeah Shika! Have a seat! We were just about to have some ramen!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"No, we were not dobe."

"Yes we were!"

"No, we weren't."

"Yes we were!"

"No we were not-"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. Naruto and Sasuke stopped bickering to stare at him.

"I apologize, but I thought you were having cake?" He said, smirking.

Naruto frowned. "Cake? No, i don't beleive we were having any..." Then it hit him and he blushed. "Oh. _Oh. _The uh...the icing..."

Shikamaru's smirk widened and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, cake. That's what we were having. But we finished it. I dont know why Naruto insists on having ramen." Sasuke said, with his signature smirk gracing his face.

Shikamaru nodded, smiling mischeviously.

"Of course. So anyways, what shall we be eating."

Naruto pouted, looking at Sasuke with big eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Ramen, i suppose." Naruto grinned in triumph. "...but Naruto's going to be serving us."

"Dammit teme!"

"Hey, you wanted it so bad."

"Touche'."

As Naruto was making the three delicious bowls of miso ramen, he watched as Sasuke and Shika sat on the couch and chatted quietly. He also noticed, and maybe it was his imagination, that Sasuke was sitting closer then normal next to Shikamaru. He frowned softly, then cheered back up. Sasuke wouldn't have interest in Shika! He said long ago that he finds the lazy nin annoying. He wouldn't suddenly develope an attraction for him...would he? Naruto shook his head and put on a smile_. Of course not_!

He sat next to Sasuke on the couch after he set the three bowls in front of everyone and told them to 'dig in'. Shikamaru slowly slurped the noodles and Naruto found himself watching him. And he also noticed that Sasuke was doing the same out of the corner of his eyes. They both watched Shikamaru lick his lips slowly, and Naruto found himself squirming a little. He suddenly caught Shikamaru's mouth twitch up in a smirk, and he looked over at Naruto slowly, with a raised eyebrow. Naruto averted his eyes abruptly and slurped a mouthful of noodles, almost choking on them in the process. Naruto's thoughts drifted off.

_Well...now that I think about it...Shika _is _kind of hot. What with him being all stoic..and his ears are peirced...is it wrong that thats a turn on? Gah! What am I thinking!_

Naruto blushed profusely.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's sudden shyness, and looked at Shikamaru, who was chewing thoughtfully on a mouthful of noodles. His cheeks were kind of puffed out and his lips were shiny and wet...Sasuke mentally facepalmed. He found himself getting aroused. He slowly exhaled and stuffed his mouth with noodles.

It was tense in the air, but Naruto broke it as he suddenly stood up and excused himself. Shikamaru smirked and nodded, while Sasuke grunted.

"Hn."

When Naruto dissapeard into the bathroom, Sasuke sighed. Shikamaru raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You know what happened before you came inside, don't you."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Im not stupid Uchiha. Icing? Common now. And the way Naruto's face was like a firetruck?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Nothing gets by you." It wasnt a question.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I suppose so."

"Then you also know what you were doing to Naruto right now, don't you."

Shikamaru looked away.

"Well...well yes."

"You were making him aroused."

He didnt miss the slight blush that dusted the lazy nin's cheeks.

"Well...well of course." Sasuke was about to continue, before Shikamaru finished his thoughts. "But, if im not mistaken, that buldge in your pants was because of me. Now was it?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Why, of course."

Shikamaru froze when he felt two arms encircling his waist.

"Ne ne...Shika...look watcha did...now you have to take responsibility. And i don't care how fucking lazy you are." A husky breath whispered in his ear. Shikamaru relaxed when he felt Sasuke's hand tracing circles on his thigh.

"So, mister 200 i.q. What's your next move." Sasuke said, smirking.

Shikamaru let out a shaky breath.

"Oh don't you know? Im already 10 steps ahead of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So? Was it good? Whos ready for chapter 10! Anybody? ;) Anyone wanna guess what happens next? Free cookies for whoever guesses right!

Ja ne!


	10. Attention!

**ATTENTION TO MY FELLOW FANS…**

**I understand that I have come across some confusion, and anger at that… *shivers* Listen, I know you think this is turning into some PWP plot, but trust me, it's not. I have my reasons for putting the characters in this position. Its meant to be an angst story…and angst it shall be dammit! But please, hang in there. I know some of you think this is turning into some smutty fanfic, but it's not. It may **_**seem **_**that way, but seriously don't give up on me just yet! I hope you stick around for the next chapter! And for those who are enjoying my story, thank you.**

**And also, some viewers who I'd like to thank for keeping me going I would like to mention now:**

**Deidara Luv3r : your reviews keep me motivated! For some reason im aiming to please you! :P I hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Kitoriko: Why is it your reviews always suddenly make me have a laughing fit? I always bust out in a fit of giggles and my mom gives me this strange look… O.o**

**Echo Uchiha: Thanks for keeping up with my story, and others! I hope your pleased! ^.^ **

**I appreciate you guys 3 oh and I didn't forget my other viewers! I love you guys too! …cuppycakes for all!**


	11. So, How Was I?

Hihi guys :) Im am here for chapter ten. I hope no one had givin up on me yet? Oh and I beleive some of you had gotten confused? Narut was the one who whispered into Shikas ear and Sasuke was in front of him. Shika didnt notice Naruto creep up on him.

~hai :3~

_"Ne ne...Shika...look watcha did...now you have to take responsibility. And i don't care how fucking lazy you are." A husky breath whispered in his ear. Shikamaru relaxed when he felt Sasuke's hand tracing circles on his thigh._

_"So, mister 200 i.q. What's your next move." Sasuke said, smirking._

_Shikamaru let out a shaky breath._

_"Oh don't you know? Im already 10 steps ahead of you."_

~hai :3~

Shikamaru shivered when Naruto licked the outer shell of his ear. He heard Naruto let out a soft giggle.

"Awh Shika~..." Shikamaru froze. _What did he call me? _"You get so flustered over simple things. Its cute." Shikamaru noticed Sasuke's hand slightly travel on his thigh to rest right below the noticable buldge. "You get so exited..."

Shikamaru let out a strained sound from his mouth as Naruto slowly lowered his head and licked his neck. He giggled when he felt Shikamaru shiver and tense. Sasuke smirked and continured rubbing circles on his thigh as he leaned over to peck Shikamaru on his lips. What was supposed to be a peck though turned into a passionate kiss when Sasuke rubbed his hand into Shikamaru's buldge as he leaned over and Shikamaru moaned onto his mouth. From behind, Naruto slipped his hands under Shikamaru's shirt to trail up his abs and circle the two perky nipples. He pinched them and he heard Shikamaru gasp into Sasuke's mouth and let out a low shudder. He rubbed his thumbs over the tips, amused with the sounds Shikamaru was making as he abused his neck.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's hand slipped under the waisteband of Shikamaru's pants.

"Sa...Sasuke...nngh..." Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips. He smirked and let his hands wander further.

"Hn...what?" Shikamaru closed his eyes almost painfully and let out a deep breath.

"I...I don't think..." He groaned when Naruto pinched his nipples roughly. "We shouldn't...we shouldn't do this..."

Sasuke growled.

"Why not?" He wrapped a hand around Shikamaru's member and started to slowly pump. Naruto coated his fingers with saliva and returned them to Shikamaru's abandoned nipples, playing with them again. He was enjoying the cute sounds Shikamaru was making.

Shikamaru started trembling, feeling he was coming. Naruto sighed sadly.

"Hes too quick. Shika...are you really that turned on? Its only been a minute and your going to come." He pinched Shikamaru's nipples and rubbed them as he was speaking.

"But...but you and Naruto..."

Sasuke sighed.

"Dont worry about him. I'll finish him off later." Naruto's face flushed. "Is that all."

Shikamaru groaned tiredly, panting.

"No...no. That's not what i meant."

Sasuke frowned and squeezed his head slowly, circling the tip of it with his thumb. "What do you mean Shika?"

Naruto grinned. "Wow, you're such a multi-tasker. How are you able to carry on a conversation while being jacked off? Surely you cant hold it in much longer. I can feel you trembling you know." Naruto said, his grin getting wider.

Shikamaru ignored him, knowing he was right and he was going to explode any moment. He whimpered. "Have you guys..." He moaned loudly, almost reaching his climax. He was so close. "...ever been with anyone else. Have you ever..." Another loud moan. "...done this with anyone?"

Sasuke frowned. "I've been with Naruto and Naruto only. Naruto has only been touched by me." He slowed down his pumping, not letting Shikamaru climax just yet. "Right, Naruto?" Naruto pretended he didnt hear, attacking Shikamaru's neck again. Sasuke noticed and frowned.

"Naruto...?" He pinched Shikamaru's nipples teasingly, running his index fingers over the tips again. He worked his way up Shikamaru's neck to his ear, licking the outer lobe and a trail of saliva left, giving Shikamaru goosebumps. Sasuke started to glower at him.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru sensed the tenseness in the air, but Sasuke sped up with his rising anger, and sent Sikamaru into a state of bliss, white dots blurring his vision. Naruto blew on his ear then stared at Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Who the fuck else were you with?" He said menacingly. Naruto flinched, still pinching Shikamaru's nipples. Naruto smiled apologeticlly.

"Nobody, of course." Shikamaru let out a breathy moan as he reached his breaking point.

"Don't fucking lie." Moan, pant, moan, pant...

"Kakashi jacked me off the other day. It was an accident. You left me horny. So i started to jack off. And Kakashi found me. And you know the rest..."

Shikamaru screamed and collasped onto Naruto, climaxing on Sasuke's hand and in his pants. Naruto caught him and cradled him, taking his hands out of his shirt to hold him and he started to pass out. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who stared back, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! It was all my fault! I shouldnt have let him!" Sasuke stood up and gave Shikamaru a peck on the cheek and brushed past Naruto, who was sitting on the couch cradeling a passed out Shikamaru. "Take care of him. Let him have the bed. He'll wake up in a bit. Bye." Naruto sniffled and tried to stand up, but realised he had Shikamaru.

"No! No Sasuke don't go! Please don't leave me! Sasuke!"

Sasuke shut the door behind him. Naruto let the tears fall freely, one landing on Shikamaru's face, who groaned and tried to roll over. Naruto pat his hand and let his eyelids shut, drifting off peacefully with tear stained cheeks.

_Sasuke...I love you. Dont leave me._

~Hai :3~

Naruto woke up to someone poking his cheek. He cracked open one eye and stared at Shikamaru, who stared back for a little bit before shifting his gaze to the floor. Naruto stared at him akwardly for a few moments, before sucking it up and gave him a toothy grin.

"So? How was I."

Shikamaru scratched his head and Naruto saw a hint of a blush dust his cheeks.

"You didn't really do anything."

Naruto gasped dramticly and faked getting teary eyed.

"Is that what you think? After I gave you my heart and soul?" He said, putting a hand over his heart.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes then looked at the ground.

"You were...good."

Naruto widened his eyes and blushed a bit. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh well uhm...thanks! You didn't have to actually answer though, you know."

"Oh."

Shikamaru smiled slightly and stared at Naruto. Naruto smiled back.

~hai :3~

I owe you guys that was kind of a long wait huh? Ill try to get one done this week ok? :)


	12. Kyuubi

Hi guys! This update was pretty damn fast this time right? :D I hope so i tried to do it faster ^.^ well...here we go!

**~justcallmenoodle!~**

_"So? How was I."_

_Shikamaru scratched his head and Naruto saw a hint of a blush dust his cheeks._

_"You didn't really do anything."_

~justcallmenoodle!~

Sasuke walked with his head down, fighting off a low growl ready to tear from his throat. He was so fucking pissed off.

"Why? Why would Naruto _do _something like that?" He shook his head and frowned.

"Do something like what?"

He stared at the feet of his gray haired sensei, deciding to walk around him. Although, when he tried Kakashi stepped in front of him, his one eye crinkled up in a smile.

"You ok Sasuke? You seem to be avoiding me."

Sasuke stared up at him with blank eyes, making sure not to show any emotion.

"Find out something you wish you didn't?"

He glared at Kakashi and tried to step around him again, but was once again blocked. He sighed and tried the direct aproach.

"So, how was jerking off Naruto?"

**~justcallmenoodle!~**

"You hungry Shika?" Naruto said with a beaming smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hm...cake?' Naruto blushed brightly and giggled, looking away to the side.

"N-no...we...we could h-have ramen!"

Shikamaru smirked at the flustered blonde and walked past him into the kitchen.

"I was just kidding, don't get so exited. What else do you have besides ramen-"

"I AM NOT EXITED!" Naruto sputtered indignantly. Shikamaru couldn't help but snort loudly.

"Che, say that to your mini-Naruto. He looks happy today." Naruto gasped and looked down, inspecting himself. He looked back up angrily at a still smirking Shikamaru and glared at him.

"It's not sticking up."

"I was kidding you know."

Naruto's eye twitched before he waved Shikamaru off.

"Go check for food in the kitchen. Doubt I have anything though."

"Ok woodie."

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'll fucking _slaughter _you!"

"But you think I'm sexy don't you?"

"It's the _earring _dammit! And how the fuck did you know I thought you were sexy 'cause of it?"

"I didn't."

Naruto's mouth hung open and his face turned ten shades of red, before he ran into his room with a distant, "Fuck you!"

Shikamaru smirked and searched through Naruto's fridge, tossing a ruber duckie to the side. He frowned because he couldn't find anything and gave up, walking into Naruto's room.

"You not doing anything I shouldn't see, are you?"

Naruto grinned.

"Fuck you Shika."

Shikamaru walked in and say a little red fox head sticking out from underneath one of Naruto's pillows. He walked over to it and grabbed it, staring at it. Stangely, the stuffed fox had nine tails. It was unusual, but then again Naruto was unusual.

"I didn't know you slept with stuffed animals?"

Naruto's eyes widened comically before he ran to Shikamaru and snatched it out of his hand. Shikamaru raised and eyebrow.

"His...his names Kyuubi..." Shikamaru nodded his head, but didn't say anything. "Sasuke gave it to me...when we were younger."

_Naruto was sitting on the swings alone during recess, watching everyone play games like hopscotch, jumprope, and kickball. He smiled and kicked his feet, pushing the swing slightly. He watched two little feet walk up to him, and he stared at the face that belonged to them. Two bored eyes stared back._

_"Why are you always alone."_

_Naruto looked away from the boy and shrugged._

_"I dunno."_

_The boy nodded. He held out his hand._

_"I'm Sasuke."_

_Naruto grabbed his hand. _

_"I'm...uh...I'm Naruto..."_

_Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds before taking off his black and blue bookbag with his dainty little fingers. Naruto stared at him for a few moments, watching Sasuke fumble around for something. He saw a small smile adorn sasuke's face before it was gone, and he was staring at him with those same blank eyes. He looked at him and tilted his head to the side, rocking back and forth. _

_"Do you like foxes?"_

_Naruto blinked, and stared at Sasuke with a strange look. Then he nodded and grinned widely. _

_"Yeah! How did you know?"_

_Sasuke looked at the ground._

_"I just...had a feeling."_

_He grabbed out a little red fox with nine tails and handed it to Naruto._

_"Here."_

_Naruto grabbed it and his eyes widened. _

_"Your giving this to me?" Sasuke nodded. "T-thankyou! But...why does it have nine tails?"_

_Sasuke stared at the floor and kicked the dirt._

_"Because...out off all the times I've ever seen you...you've only had a real smile on your face nine times." He looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I'd like to see that number increase."_

Naruto grinned, remembering how Sasuke actually smiled at him. Shikamaru smiled too.

"Must have been a fond memory, huh?"

Naruto stared at Shikamaru, tears gathering at the corners of them.

"Shika...I...I miss him. And I love him."

Shikamaru nodded.

"You still have time. I'm sure he's not too far. But remember...5:30 at Ichirakus. It's two."

Naruto wiped the tears and smiled at Shikamaru. He tackled Shikamaru onto the bed hugging him around the waiste. It was...nice. Then Naruto stared up at Shika with a tear stained face but a smirk on his lips.

"Who's got a hard on now?" Shikamaru blushed.

"Stop it. I don't have one."

Naruto pouted, but grinned again.

"But you thought you did for a second. I saw that blush Shika!"

Shikamaru snorted.

"Shutup lover boy."

Naruto grinned.

**~justcallmenoodle!~**

You know what funny? On my way home today I saw a fox cross the road! My mom almost hit it! I wouldve cried! Foxes are my favorite animals :D


End file.
